ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Life is Strange (Film)
Life is Strange is the 2019 drama adventure film based on the 2015 video game with the same name. It's directed by Raoul Barbet and Michel Koch, produced by Luc Baghadoust and written by Christian Divine and Jean-Luc Cano. It stars Chloë Grace Mortez and Saoirse Ronan with Nicola Peltz, Austin Abrams, Tom Holland, Stefanie Scott, Virginia Gardner, and Sasha Pieterse. Plot Maxine "Max" Caulfield, a twelfth grade student attending Blackwell Academy during October 2013. During photography class with her teacher Mark Jefferson, Max experiences a vision of a lighthouse being destroyed by a swelling tornado. Leaving for the restroom to regain her composure, she witnesses classmate Nathan Prescott kill a woman in a fit of rage. In a single, sudden effort, she develops the ability to rewind time and rescues the girl, revealed to be her childhood friend Chloe Price. The two reunite and go for a walk at the lighthouse, where Max reveals to Chloe her capacity to travel back in time. It is established that the vision is rather the reckoning of a future event: a storm approaching the town. The next day, Max observes fellow student Kate Marsh being bullied for a viral video depicting her kissing several students at a party. Meeting Chloe at the diner where her mother Joyce (Cissy Jones) works, they decide to experiment with Max's power at Chloe's secret scrapyard hideout. However, strain causes Max to have a nosebleed and faint. Chloe takes her back to Blackwell, but class is halted when everyone is called out to the courtyard. Kate commits suicide by jumping off the roof of the girls' dorm. Max manages to rewind and time stops unexpectedly as she reaches Kate, giving Max the opportunity to convince her to come down. Max ultimately resolves to uncover what happened to Kate and Chloe's missing friend Rachel Amber. Max and Chloe break into the principal's office that night to investigate and enter the pool for a swim before evading David Madsen, head of security at Blackwell and Chloe's stepfather, and fleeing back to Chloe's place. The next morning, they sneak into the motorhome of Frank Bowers, drug dealer and friend of Rachel, and learn that Rachel was in a relationship with Frank and lied to Chloe about it, causing Chloe to storm off feeling betrayed. Max returns to her dormitory and examines a childhood photo of her and Chloe, but is suddenly transported to the day the picture was taken. Max prevents Chloe's father William from dying in a traffic collision, which inadvertently creates an alternative reality where William is alive but Chloe has been paralysed from the neck down as a result of a collision in her own car. Max uses the photo to undo her decision and return to the present day, restoring Chloe's health. Continuing their investigation, Max and Chloe obtain clues leading them to an abandoned barn owned by the influential Prescott family. They discover a hidden bunker containing pictures of Kate and Rachel tied up and intoxicated, with Rachel being buried at Chloe's secret hideout. They hurry back to the scrapyard and find Rachel's grave, much to Chloe's despair. Max follows Chloe at the school party to confront Nathan, believing he will target fellow student Victoria Chase. They receive a text from Nathan threatening to destroy the evidence, returning them to the scrapyard. All of a sudden, the two are ambushed by Jefferson, who anaesthetises Max and kills Chloe with a shot to the head. Max is kidnapped and held captive in the "Dark Room", a place Jefferson has been drugging and photographing young girls to capture their innocence. Jefferson also reveals that he took Nathan on as a personal student, but killed him before abducting Max due to him giving Rachel an overdose when he tried to mimic Jefferson's work, and intends to do the same to Max after he has the photos he wants. Max escapes into a photograph and emerges back at the beginning in Jefferson's class. She alerts David, getting Jefferson (and Nathan) arrested. Max is given the opportunity to go to San Francisco and have one of her photos displayed in an art gallery. She calls Chloe from the event, realizing that, for all her effort, the storm has reached Arcadia Bay. Max travels back to the time at which she took the gallery photo, which eventually leads her to sojourn alternative realities as they devolve into a dreamscape nightmare. Max and Chloe finally return to the lighthouse and confront the fact that Max brought the storm into existence by saving Chloe from being shot by Nathan earlier in the week. The only way to prevent it is for Max to go back to that moment via a photo she took and allow Chloe to be killed by Nathan. The film ends with Chloe's funeral where Max sees a butterfly and smile. Cast *Chloë Grace Mortez as Max Caulfield **Isabelle Allen as Young Max *Saoirse Ronan as Chloe Price **Ella Anderson as Young Chloe *Haley Pullos as Kate Marsh *Nicola Peltz as Victoria Chase *Austin Abrams as Nathan Prescott *Tom Holland as Warren Graham *Stefanie Scott as Rachel Amber *Matthew Perry. as Mark Jefferson *Gerard Butler as Frank Bowers *Benicio Del Toro as David Madsen *Adelaide Kane as Brooke Scott *Zoey Deutch as Stella Hill *Colin Farrell as William Price *Virginia Gardner as Dana Ward *Anne Winters as Alyssa Anderson *Sasha Pieterse as Taylor Christensen *Zoe Graham as Juliet Watson Quotes Notes *Saoirse Ronan will wear a blue short wig *Nicola Peltz will cut her hair short for her role *The film is rated R for pervasive language,violence, and intense action sequences Soundtrack # Paradise Circus by Massive Attack # Creep by Scala and Kolacny Brothers # Where is my Mind? by the Pixies Trivia *TBA minutes long. *It will distributed by New Line Cinema, Paramount Pictures and Lakeshore Entertainment. Poll What do you think of the movie? Awesome! Nice! OK Meh It sucks! Category:Life is Strange Category:2019 Films Category:Drama Category:Adventure Category:Time Travel